


Gotham City

by La La the Bipolar Princess (MysticRose1992)



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Crime, Death, Gen, Romance, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticRose1992/pseuds/La%20La%20the%20Bipolar%20Princess
Summary: Gotham City is a city like no other. It’s teeming with crazies so that the sane people are the ones that are locked away and kept hidden. The citizens allow a man dressed as a bat to save them and look down on people who try to do things themselves. Fed up with the way the citizens of Gotham demand she live her life, demand she mourn over the loss of her abusive boyfriend, demand she hate the man who killed him for her, she snaps and joins the man.





	

**Chapter One-**

Harley bit her lip hard to keep her pain filled scream from slipping past her lips as the cane continually hit her. This was her fault. She should have paid more attention to what she was doing and not the meeting that was going on in the other room. Maybe then she would have noticed the food starting to burn. But she was curious to a fault. Always needing to know what was going on. Always wanted to be in on the action.

But she wasn’t smart enough. Never had been, never would be. Dropped out of high school and everything. Ran away from a very nice home that had held two loving parents and three other siblings. Hopped from couch to couch, dirty alleyway to dirty alleyway, from holding cell to holding cell. But then he came along and dragged her into his life. He being Moriarty Holmes.

Moriarty gave her a roof over her head. A bed to sleep in, a bed he would occasionally occupy with her. And all she had to do was keep the place tidy and make his food. Harley was very good at keeping the place clean. But not so much with making his food.

“You stupid bitch!” Moriarty spat at her as he continued to hit her with his cane, his dark hair flying with every swing. “You dare burn the food  _ I _ bought with  _ my _ money!” He growled as Harley curled further in on herself. It’s not like she could burn  _ her _ food, she couldn’t  _ buy _ any food (or anything for that matter) because she  _ didn’t _ have money. Moriarty wouldn’t  _ let _ her have money. Finally he stopped with a heavy breath through his nose as he stood up, brushing his hair away from his face. “Clean up this mess. Then order some chinese.” He ordered tossing some money at her.

“Yes, sir.” Harley said standing up on wobbly legs, she walked over to the oven and began to clean up the burnt food. Once she was done with that, she ordered him his favorite from the usual chinese restaurant he loved. After Harley had finished her orders from him, she went and stood in the corner of the living room, the room where the meeting was taking place, and waited for her next order. 

Harley let her eyes take in the man that Moriarty was talking to. He wasn’t overly tall, maybe 6 feet or so, but he was skinny and lanky making him look taller than he was. He was dressed smartly too. In a nice green pinstripe suit, a green button up suit topped off with a dark green tie with purple swirls on it. 

He was lazily leaning up against their fireplace that was more for decoration than anything else. His long legs were crossed and leaning against them was a thin silver cane that was topped with a question mark. His dark brown eyes were boredly taking in her in as well. His complexion was pale, almost sickly. And his eyes were sunken in and surrounded by dark bags that he only emphasized with the dark eyeshadow that he wore.

Harley knew better than to try and listen into the conversation the two men were having after being caught listening earlier, so she focused more on the voices than what was being said. Moriarty’s voice was rough, scratchy, from years of tobacco and alcohol abuse. The other man’s voice was smooth and rich, almost like melted chocolate. The way he manipulated his tone around his words with such ease showed the pride he had. It told a story, whispered promises. And the way he paused to think over his words showed the knowledge he held. Harley didn’t have to hear his words to know they were large and intelligent like, words she would never say or even knew the meaning of. 

“Get the damn door you damn idiotic broad.” Moriarty yelled, tossing a crystal sphere at her, Harley moved just in time for it to hit the wall instead of her and hurried to the door, money in her hand. She opened the door quickly, opening it to a young boy with slightly orange hair and tired green eyes. They traded, him the money and her the food. 

Quickly and as quietly as she could, Harley made her way to Moriarty’s side before sitting on the floor beside his chair and laid the food out in front of him. “God Damn it, Ed, I’m tired of all the riddles!” Moriarty suddenly shouted causing her to flinch. “Are you or are you not going to help with my plan?” 

“What’s the single answer on your face?” Ed drawled out sounding bored out of his mind as he began to twirl his cane. Harley couldn’t tear her eyes from the spinning silver cane, the way the light hit it just fascinated her.

“Not another fucking riddle!” Moriarty growled. “Just answer my fucking question.”

“The answer to the riddle is the answer to your question.” Ed said with a smirk as he stopped spinning the cane to lean on it instead of the fireplace.

“No.” Harley’s body whispered without her consent, she didn’t know if she was whining about him stopping his spinning cane or answering the riddle. The instant the words were out of her mouth both men’s attention was on her. Moriarty was angry that she had spoken out of turn, but Ed looked intrigued. She took a deep breath. “The answer to your riddle: No.” Harley told the floor. Ed uncrossed his legs to take a couple of steps closer to her, spinning his cane so that he could use the question mark topper to tilt her chin up so that Harley was now looking at him instead of the floor.

“And you told me she was dumb.” Ed said with a smirk. 

“She is. She’s a dumb bimbo that don’t know nothing.” Moriarty told Ed with a sniff as he grabbed one of the cartons of chinese food. Harley watched as Ed glared at Moriarty from the corner of his eye before he smirked at her.

“Grammar: not everyone can use it.” He told Harley as he took a step closer to her before crouching in front of her, pinching her chin as he tilted her head this way and that. Searching her eyes for something. “You got a little demon in your eyes.” He whispered to her. “Locked inside, howling to be let out. But who has the key? Not me.” 

With that said, Ed let Harley’s chin go so he could stand up and twirled his cane in his right hand before having it come to rest on his shoulders with question mark topper over his left shoulder. He did it with such ease and without thought that Harley wondered how often he did it. The way Ed handled his cane, it was almost as if it was an extension of him. It fascinated her.

“Right.” Ed tisked out, allowing the cane slip from his shoulder and into his left hand. “I don’t work with idiots.” Ed pointed the question mark topper at Moriarty. “And even if you could answer my riddles, which you never will be able to so don’t even try, you’ve got a bounty on your head. You’re a wanted man.”

“Of course I’m a wanted man. I’m a fucking criminal! The same as you.” Moriarty yelled at Ed, who tisked at him and wagged his right pointer finger in a reprimanding way.

“That’s not what I’m talking about.” Ed said with a pout, he was obviously taunting him. “Someone in the underworld wants you, you’ve caught their attention. And anyone caught working with you will be taken out of the picture. And I don’t fancy a fight with a clown over you.” Ed twirled his cane again tossing it into the air before catching it and slammed the bottom of it on the ground, and leaned on it. “Maybe once you’ve taken care of your bounty with him I might consider thinking about your plan.” Ed kicked his cane out from under him and began to spin it again. “But if I do decide to do it, I’ll only work with her.” Ed pointed the question mark topper at Harley. “Good day.” Ed smiled before leaving.

##  ****


End file.
